To much love
by Ispendwaytoomuchtimeonline
Summary: ONE-SHOT! This was a dare from FairyTailWeeaboo. What if Lucy gets a POTION thrown on her,so all of the guys love her. Read on to find out more. I'm sorry if the cover image scars you for life.


**Hi! All to say that this is a dare from FairyTailWeeaboo. Hate it? I don't care.**

 **«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»««»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

the . World. Is. ending.

I say this because EVERYONE IS DECLARING THERE LOVE FOR ME! And I mean everyone,well except the girls-Cana not included- Gajeel and freed,also max. But every other guy, YES NATSU THE DENSEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! Even laxus and brrrr the old people, the young guys-even laxus was flattering. BUT NOT MAKOROV,MACAO,WANAKBA AND GUILDARTS! I mean come on! Wait... a strange thing happened yesterday when I went on a solo mission, yes I know Lucy went on a solo mission bladadaba...

 _flashback_

 _I was walking along a road, proud that I completed my first solo mission successfully when a crazy lady with a black raggedy dress and a scarf made of...wait cats? With potions aligning her waist hung on by...you guessed it,cats. To say she was weird was an understatement._

 _"HELOOOO WOOBA" she cackled,maniacally waving her arms around._

 _"Who...Are...you?" I asked her. Trying to not freak out, I mean come on it was a literall crazy cat lady._

 _"I AM THE LOVE SHWIZARD WOOOOBBAAA WOOOBAAAA. NOT A WIZARD, DON'T CONFUSE ME WITH THEM!" She replied, going even crazier. As I tried to back away,she threw something at me that to be honest smelt in no words, revolting like rotten eggs mixed with smelly socks. Actually it smelt like Natsu's house-on a good day, after I've cleaned it.. back on point._

 _"TRYING TO RUN AWAY ARE WE?WELL FOR THAT THIS POTION WILL MAKE EVERY GUY-UNLESS THEY ARE IN DEEP LOVE FALL FOR YOU WOOBBAAA WOOOBBAAA! WELL UNTIL YOU FALL IN LOVE...WOOBBBAAAAA!" She screamed,then ran off probably to torment and possibly scar everyone else in the city._

 **back to the future (A/N do ya get it?)**

Oooooooo. If I ever meet that crazy lady again,I will brutally murder her.

"Lucy, babe want to go on a date?" Gray came up asking me, making me actually be sick in my mouth.

"NO! SHE NEEDS ME!" Literally every guy shouted,well except gajeel,max and freed-who was still fawning over a smitten laxus and natsu. I walked up to the bar, which was empty-every girl and the three guy's who weren't effected-exceeds included, stayed at home.

I slammed my head onto the counter immediately regretting two things 1. Pissing that old lady off and 2. Slamming my head on the counter,obviously.

"That's funny Luce, thought you would love the attention" natsu stated with an odd tone in his voice, I realised then he wasn't effected...AAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHH NATSU IS IN LOVE. THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING! Then I burst out laughing,until every other guy who joined apparently thinking that if they join in with my laughter I will find them attractive, which I don't,obviously.

"What are you laughing at?"Nastu asked,raising his eyebrows.

"Oh...nothing absolutely nothing" I replied turning a beet red.

"HEY NATSU STOP FLIRTING WITH MY LUCE?" Shrieked Gray and the others.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Shrieked the pyro "nobody calls her Luce but me" he growled, I then turned even redder, when it dawned on me...NATSU LIKES ME! But...if he hasn't changed that means...HE'S ALWAYS LIKED ME! And I may or may not like him too...

"Hey Natsu! Can you walk me home? Kinda terrified of getting kidnapped or raped by an obsessive guild member... pwease" I begged giving him my best puppy eyes.

"You know, I'd do it for you without the explanation..." he grumbled,thinking I couldn't hear him. Just going along with it I grabbed his hand,with him going pink while I just smiled.

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

yeah, I like Lucy. I've realised it for a while now, well it was happy that explained it to me. I had walked home after the phantom lord incident. When she fell, I kept having nightmares about what would of happened if I let her fall. If I wasn't fast enough, if I didn't hear her... I told her my worries when I woke up-next to her duh thrashing about. It was only when she told me that I didn't let her fall,was when I realised that I had totally fallen for her. Of course I didn't know what I felt straight away, happy soon set me straight. So that's why I probably sounded jealous to her, I just don't like other guys getting to close to my luce...wait my luce that has a nice ring to it...

"Well here we are, thanks natsu" she said when we finally got to her apartment, then she did something none of us would except. She kissed me on the cheek. I'll say it again,THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS KISSED ME! I then grabbed her in and kissed her on the lips. I felt fireworks and the world explode around me. She was shocked at first but she didn't resist, no infact she pulled in and wrapped her arms around my neck. While my hands slowly and gently caressed her face.

"YAY!" Fangirl screamed mira.

Pulling apart, the blushing couple shouted at her"MIRA WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Welll I'm the reason you two are now together. I'm the creepy old lady who made all the boys like you..."

"Thanks Mira" lucy said, we started walking off giving each other a kiss goodbye as we left for the evening,me to my house and Lucy to hers.

 **«»«»«»»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

 **Enjoy? Rate and review, again FairyTailWeeaboo dared me to do this. Check their stories out!**


End file.
